


The Significance of a Subtle Difference

by sobefarrington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: Sam's perspective on Mary leaving.





	

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

She needed to leave? 

He understood it was a massive change, being thrust back to life like she had been.

If anyone knew how that felt it was them.

Maybe if he had tried harder to connect with her. If he had opened up more about his life without her. If they had included her more. Listened to her advice. 

But in the end he knew, this was what she really needed. 

Both Sam and Dean had done their share of leaving when the going got tough. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t, but with each of those experiences, he had learned something. 

And in each of those instances, he had always made his way back to his family.

He couldn’t look away from her. 

The golden hair he’d only known from photos and stories, her kind and regretful eyes. It pained him so much. 

Sam watched as Mary tried to move towards Dean. He saw his older brother remove himself from the situation, both physically and mentally.

Sam could only imagine how hard it was for Dean. He had been lucky enough to know their mother for the first four years of his life. He had real memories of her. Mary’s return meant that Sam got to have his mother, but it meant that Dean got his have his mother back. Sam wasn’t oblivious to the significance of that.

He saw Dean when Mary came towards Sam for a hug. He thought of his brother as he held his mom for the second time. He felt his heart catch fire and scorch his entire body. The pain she felt passed onto him, adding to his own hurt.

Sam let her go when she started to pull away. 

He heard her go for the steps, but all he could see was his brother’s face and how hard Dean was trying to hide the hurt. 

Sam jumped when the door slammed closed behind their mother, half not expecting it. His mind was so cluttered with trying to think up ways to make this better for Dean that he didn’t realize it until the door closed behind her.

It was just the two of them again. 

It would probably always be just the two of them.


End file.
